Christmas at Cartman's
by Ochiba Konpeki
Summary: The South Park 'kids' get together for Christmas...


**Christmas at Cartman's**

It was nice, usually. Christmas, that is, that wonderful time of year that everybody took a week or two off and went to go see family, relax, sleep.

It's been ten years since highschool ended and, miraculously, we were still close. Well maybe not 'miraculously', persay. We spent our whole lives together so far. Makes sense we'd spend the rest of our lives together, too.

Almost everybody was here. Everybody except one obnoxious little Jewrat that 'had a huge surprise' for us. Whatever.

I smiled softly as my, uh, daughter climbed into my lap, tuckered out from playing with Kenny's bastard son, who was a bit older. Said little boy, six year old Kale McCormick, was a just about done, too, slumped heavily against his tipsy father on the loveseat. Everyone had been a little surprised when Kenny stepped up to the plate, adopting him despite the uncertainty of the kid's paternity, simply because he liked the kid and baby mama was... Bad news, to say the least.

Looking a bit unsure, Stan suddenly stood and ventured towards me hesitantly, glancing between me and my fiancé uncertainly, clearly on shaky ground. I rose an eyebrow at him and he reached down for the little girl in my lap. "Can I take Sarah to bed?"

Wendy glanced at me and then at her ex-husband and the biological father of the child asleep against my chest. Part of me, the part that will always hate that my beautiful baby girl has his eyes, wanted to say no and take her upstairs myself, but I knew that Sarah loved us both as her father-her Daddy and her Dad. Stan would always be a part of her life, and my life, and Wendy's life, and at least for now, I was okay with that.

I smiled crookedly up at the man I'd grown up with and gently lifted the four year old up into the air, letting Stan take her with a grateful smile. He started up the stairs and Wendy snuggled farther into my side, pulling her purple-sock clad feet up into the chair. "I'm glad you and Stan are getting along."

"Me too." I answered truthfully, raising my wine glass towards Kenny, who returned the gesture though the crystal was empty. He sat it down and began to pet his son's overlong, slightly curly brown hair, moving so that he fell halfway onto the blond's lap. "Kids, amirite?"

Suddenly, it struck me that holy hell, we're a proper domesticated little family! I laughed aloud, wondering to no one in particular, "Wonder when Uncle Jew is getting here?"

As though on cue, the front door opened in the other room and shut, heralding the appearance of said redhead in my home. "Cartman!" he called excitedly, rousing Kale and making Stan rush the rest of the way down the stairs. "Cartman, look what I've got!"

Kyle strolled into the living room with grin on his face and a cardboard box in his hands. "Merry Christmas, you silly followers if Christ! I bring forth to you... Kittens!"

Sure enough, the box was mewling loudly and claws were scratching at the cardboard sides. He set the box down and a little grey nose poked out, closely followed by a small grey kitten with big paws (indicating it would someday be a big cat) and a mischievous glint in his eye (indicating he was a troublemaker). A small silver tabby followed and then a shy orange and white kitten that stared around all of us like we would kick it if it moved.

Kale squealed and went straight for the little orange kitten, scooping it up and petting it in that clumsy way kids pet things, but the kitten quickly settled down with a loud purr.

Stan looked seriously torn between going to his boyfriend and picking up one of the cats, but luckily Kyle made it easy by snatching up one of the kittens-the grey one with the big paws-and depositing it in my lap (God I love cats) before picking up the tabby and offering it to Stan, who cuddled it close to his chest and leaned down to kiss the Jew on the cheek.

"Where did you find them?" Kenny asked delightedly, already on the floor, petting the shy kitten alongside his son. Kyle's smile faltered a little and he pressed closer to his veterinarian boyfriend, petting the kitten in his arms fondly. "Found them sitting on the curb. It's snowing out there, too. Some people can be cruel."

He shot an underhand glance at me but I didn't mind, preoccupied by the warm ball of fur in my arms. I hadn't had a cat since Mr. Kitty died my freshman year of college. "Wendy?" I pleaded, knowing she'd catch what I wanted. I gave her my best puppy dog eyes and her gaze quickly softened from a harsh, "No, Eric." expression to a fond, "Well, I guess it's okay." expression.

I smiled widely at her and she placed a kiss on my cheek lovingly. "Does he have a name?"

"Yeah!" Kyle piped up, breaking off a proper kiss with Stan. "The tabby is Lily, the orange one is Ronnie, and the grey one is Stony."

I rolled my eyes at the off the wall names but quickly decided that the stocky kitten butting against my hand could be Stony. That was okay. "So, now that we're all here, let's get hammered!"

Kale perked up. "I wanna get hammered!"

"I'll put him to bed." Kenny assured us laughingly, telling his son that he was too young to drink as he lead him upstairs. I smiled down at my hands as Wendy went to grab the eggnog. Family. Christmas. This is good.

OoO

_Merry Christmas everybody... and happy New Year_! **_QUESTIONS, COMMENTS, CONCERNS? REVIEW!_**


End file.
